


Laundry

by becca7657



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Laundry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca7657/pseuds/becca7657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapes to the laundry room to avoid hearing room-mate having extremely loud sex only to find you’re here doing the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Four times! Four times this has happened and here I am again having to leave...no escape their sex-capade. I get it that on a week-end they’ll want to do it or on maybe on one week night here and there, but it’s 12:13 on a Tuesday and I’m having to escape from this madness...again. Animals. That’s what they are; going at it like rabbits.

However, the worst thing about this is I am unable to go to my normal hideaway, Jons apartment, because he’s away and doesn’t trust me to be there be myself anymore. All because of a slight fire accident that may have ended with me nearly burning down the apartment (in my defence if he didn’t have such a cheap old kitchen then I would have known how to work the stove). So, now I’m left with either going to the library to study, which I do not want to do because Ned Dayne works there and he always stares at me, which creeps me out, or going to do something practical like laundry or grocery shopping. Since all the shopping was done on Sunday, I decide to go do some laundry.

While, the couple on trial are dry humping against the wall, waiting for me to leave (which even though I am furious that they are kicking me out on a Tuesday, when I should be studying, I am grateful they wait for me to leave before their clothes come off and I get a glimpse of something I don’t want to see) I grab my pile, no mountain of dirty clothes from the corner of the room. Quickly, still stuffing all my dirty clothes and underwear in bag, I scurry out the door, but not before I hear the creek of the bed springs and a pair of moans coming from my room-mate and her boyfriend.

As I enter the laundry room I don’t expect there to be anyone in as it is noon on a Tuesday, which most people would either be in their afternoon class, asleep, eating or studying, but the room contains one other student. The student is a very tall male, with coal black hair, which is quite long and sticking out everywhere, kinda like he just woke up. He’s wearing a long sleeved, faded blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black trainers. From behind you can tell he’s in good shape and works out, as his back muscles ripple out his shirt and his biceps look like they are aching to be ripped free from his sleeves.

He still hasn’t realised I am there and I am so eager to see the face that matches with this body, so I loudly close the door to make my presence known. Which works and that tall stranger turns and oh my...he is handsome. Not only handsome but god damn sexy. His muscular frame is exactly right for his height and his inky black hair shows off his eyes...oh his eyes; they are the deepest blue I have ever seen. So mesmerising, I don’t know how long I stay there staring, but his eyes are locked on mine the entire time. CLANK. Something from his machine creates a loud sound which fills the entire room and breaks me out of my trance. Shaking my head I start to make my way over to a machine, which is opposite the strangers. I keep my eyes down at the floor, not wanting him to see the blush which I am sure has risen in my cheeks. Then I hits me; I have no idea how to work these machines, never in my life have I used one, which makes me sound like a spoiled brat, but we’ve always had maids to do all my laundry.  Before I left for collage, I never thought about it, so it was never a problem I asked my mother about, but now I’m here with a bag of clothes, not knowing how to sort them or how to even start the machine.

I stood there trying to figure out to do this when a masculine voice spoke.

“Need help?”

Realising, I have a scrunched up face out of confusion, I mentally shake my head and relax my face. Looking up I can see his face is slightly concerned, but mostly amused, which makes me angry. _How dare he mock me? How dare he stand there judging me?_

“No!” I slightly yell; my anger showing.  

“You sure, you seem confused. I can help you if you want.” He said, unaffected by me raising my voice. I look into his eyes, bite my lip and think. _Maybe he just wants to help. Maybe you should just take his help, so you don’t make a fool of yourself._ Still looking into his eyes, I release my bottom lip and sigh.

“Okay. Thank you.” I say slowly as I look down to my mountain, then I hear footsteps making their way over. When I look up again he’s standing beside me and I lock eyes with his and again I can’t seem to look away. He takes a deep breath then speaks.

“What’s the problem?” He says, and then smiles a lob sided grin, showing a row of perfect white teeth. I pry my eyes away and again I look down at my dirty mound of clothes.

“I don’t erm I don’t quite know how to...” I trail off, embarrassed by my inexperience. Just as I was about to tell him it doesn’t matter and he can fuck off, he surprises me and speaks again.

“You don’t know how to work the machine.” He says matter-of-factly and again flashes his amazing, panty dropping grin. I give a small, shy smile and nod. He gives a small chuckle, and then continues. “Don’t be so embarrassed, I didn’t know how when I first started either and from the look of that pile, you’ve been holding off doing laundry, since you got here. Right?” He says with his ridiculously gorgeous grin.

“Erm yeah...Can you help?” I say with a little laugh. Normally I hate asking for help, but I’ve decided it’s the best option, so I don’t make a fool of myself later.

“Of course. Okay first you need to sort your pile into three piles; whites, darks and colours, and erm delicates like your knickers and bras.” He says the last part with a slight blush in his cheeks. Which, since he’s already seen a lot of my _delicates_ as I have e huge pile of clothes in front of me with them mixed in, I just smile at how he’s embarrassed and look up into his eyes. This causes him to give a little laugh, which I return. Then I turn back to my pile and I start arranging them into piles on top three different machines. As I’m doing this I thought occurs to me.

“So, what are you doing down here on a Tuesday, shouldn't you be in class or studying or something?”

“I don’t have class on Tuesday and I was supposed to be studying, but I got kicked out my room by my room-mate and his girlfriend. What about you?” He said, and gave a slight laugh at the end.

“Oh my god that sounds just like why I am here. My room-mate and her boyfriend and doing it like rabbits in my room at the minute.”

“Yeah, so is mine.” We both start laughing loudly unable to control the laughter pouring out our mouths. Both of us end up bent over clutching our stomachs. Not just laughing at that fact of why we are here, but laughing at each others laughs. I know mine is ridiculous, but his is so much worst. 

“Oh my god, what are the odds?” I ask after the laughter has died down. He smiles his wonderful smile and shrugs.

For the next 30 minutes the tall, dark and handsome stranger shows me how to use the machine and we chat about anything and everything. We don’t go a minute without someone asking a question, answering a question or laughing. I learn his names Gendry, he's learning mechanical engineering, he has three half-siblings, his mother died when he was twelve, so he got put in foster care and lived with a foster family called The Motts, his vacant dad found him when he left school but he wants nothing to do with him and his favourite colour is grey. We talk for ages, even after his laundry is done; he still stays and waits for mine. Then even after that he still walks me to my room.

“So...I guess this is where I leave you...” he says staring into my eyes.

“Yeah I guess.” I say. Then he begins to turn but before he can turn fully away, I drop my bag and grab his arm. He turns back to me, with wonder in his eyes.

“Erm, do you maybe want to get something to eat on Friday... Maybe go for dinner?” I ask nervously; my stomach starts doing flips, afraid in case he says no.

A wide smile cuts across his face and he lets out a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yes, that would be great... erm here,” he hands me his phone, “put your number in and I’ll text you about the details later.”

Smiling, I put my number, then hand him back his phone. He turns with a grin on his face, but turns back a moment later.

“Goodbye Milady.” He says with a smirk. He started saying this ‘milady’ crap before, when I told him about my family and I made it very clear I hate it.

“Do not call me Milady!” I nearly yell.

“As my lady commands.” With a smirk on his face, he turns and leaves. Unable to stay mad, I enter my room, thankful for my room-mate to have disappeared and a huge smile spreads across my face.  


End file.
